project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Avernacus
Ren Avernacus is a hybrid created by 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi using the DNA and reiatsu of Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue. He is a Shinigami. Appearance Ren is about 5'8" with brown eyes. His facial features comprise of brown face-length hair that is slightly spiked which is arranged in a very basic manner. He has fairly regular build and a lithesome body. In contrast to his brown hair, he has olive-brown skin complexion. When he isn't in his Shinigami outfit, he wears a black, sleeveless shirt, with brown pants and black gloves. On his head, or sometimes neck, he has a pair of goggles. Personality Ren is a rather shy and innocent person. Due to leading a sheltered life by his parents, he doesn't know how to talk to other people his age. He sometimes wishes to talk to others, but has a hard time approaching them and would end up giving up on talking to them out of shyness. He usually spends his spare time reading books about Soul Society and the human world. He has a natural curiosity of things and has an excitement shown whenever he learns about something he didn't know before. To anyone that is friends with him, he tends to usually add on to any conversation they give, not knowing how to start one himself. When it comes to family, he has great respect and love for them, as he wouldn't ever go against his family's wishes, even if he personally doesn't like it, which is why he didn't go to the academy at first as his parents refused to let him go there. He is also very loyal and protective of anyone whom he grows to care for and can show a serious side whenever it concerns them, sometimes making him seem almost emotionless. His condition involving his right eye's blindness is something that only he and his parents know, and Ren wouldn't tell anyone else, not even his friends. He wouldn't lie to them though, so if they were to ever figure it out, he'd tell them. In battle, he tends to be serious, but he would prefer to avoid fighting if possible, or would try to reason with his opponent if they can be reasoned with. If not and he has to battle, he follows a strict moral code of fighting his opponents with honor, so he wouldn't use sneak attacks, or any underhanded tricks to win a fight. If ever he gets in a fight where he would have to protect a friend in danger or something similar, Ren would go as far as to ignore any and all physical pain he feels and keep fighting, to the point where he would feel no pain at all. He has a deep admiration to all of the Captains of the Gotei 13, however, and he doesn't understand it himself, but he has a sense of fear for Captain Mayuri, which he cannot understand or explain, but the fear was there, and not just because Mayuri looks scary. History Ren was one of the very first hybrid creations by Mayuri. Mayuri tried to create a hybrid using the vast power held by Ichigo and Orihime's incredible powers of phenomena. Uniting their reiatsu together, he believed to have created something that surpasses all others, however, to Mayuri's disappointment, Ren's body was being incapable of stabilizing the reiatsu after it underwent a form of mutation from Orihime's reiatsu uniting with Ichigo's, which began to damage Ren's body and made his right eye incapable of functioning, rendering it permanently blind. Mayuri attempted to stabilize it, but they all failed. He attempted to dissect him, but the moment he attempted to cut Ren open, the body immediately began to fade, forcing Mayuri to stop trying to dissect him, which made Ren's body cease fading. Mayuri concluded that Ren was a failure and that with his reiatsu being unstable, he would fade into reiatsu even without being dissected. Mayuri had left Ren for dead, or rather, nonexistance. However, Ren's body hadn't perished or faded, but rather, Ren began to grow a conscious and his reiatsu began to stabilize on its own. Ren then began to wander the streets of the 1st residence of Rukunagi alone and confused about the world, until he was found by a couple. The wife had been incapable of producing children, and she and her husband decided to take Ren in as their own son, giving him the name Ren Avernacus. Ren was then raised by the couple as if they were their own and he began to learn and show more emotions. He deeply loved his parents and they were rather overprotective of him, as he was their only child. Due to that, he lived a rather sheltered life. However, he was soon sent a letter that recommended that he start training in the Shinigami Academy. At first, his parents were against it, and Ren showed a sign of disappointment, but accepted their decision. However, it eventually came to a point that Ren's parents had to send him to the Academy as his reiatsu was getting difficult to contain, so his parents reluctantly agreed to send him off to help him control his power. After a tearful goodbye, Ren left his parents and began to train in the Academy, where he received his Zanpakuto. However, Ren had difficulty adjusting to the new lifestyle as it was much different from how he was raised in his home. That and the blindness in his right eye made it difficult to fight against opponents during training. However, Ren also began to enjoy the way of how different things were. He saw a new world of things and learned about many things about the human world. From then on, Ren desired to become a Shinigami and explore the other places of the world. Powers & Abilities Expert Hakuda Combatant: To compensate for his right eye's blindness, Ren trained his skills in close combat for several years. He relies mostly on those skills when in combat, rather than draw his sword, but he can mix his Hakuda with his sword skills should he choose to use his blade. He can even hold his own against armed opponents and opponents that are larger than him. Swordsman: Ren has average skills in swordsmanship skills, as he tends to rely more on his hand-to-hand combat skills rather than his sword. During swordplay, he can mix his Hakuda skills to strengthen his sword attacks. Vast Spiritual Power: Ren has an enormous amount of spiritual energy, as when the combination of Orihime and Ichigo's reiatsu were used to create Ren, it formed a sort of chemical reaction to produce a powerful and mutated to shape Ren's soul and managed to cause his right eye to go blind. However, due to this, Ren has no true control over it and therefore, his powers tend to leak out constantly if Ren isn't careful, as it becomes difficult to be stealthy from those that can detect his powers. It was because of this uncontrolled power that his family decided to enroll him to the Shinigami Academy to help him better control it. Enhanced Endurance: Whenever in battle, Ren is capable of withstanding powerful attacks that come from opponents and continue fighting without getting exhausted too easily, due to his powerful spiritual energy. Whenever he gets really serious in a fight, he can end up continuing a fight no matter how injured he is, as he is able to withstand and ignore any and all kinds of pain and injuries he gets from opponents. Zanpakuto Tei (帝, Emperor): In its sealed form, is a normal katana with a yellow hilt and purple tassel at the end of it, and a small gem at the top of the hilt. *'Shikai:' The release command is "Force, know my plight, Release the light!" (私の窮状を知って、強制的に、光をリリース！Watashi no kyūjō o shitte, kyōsei-teki ni, hikari o rirīsu!) When released, Tei takes the form of a long jian sword with a crystal on top of the hilt, and three seperate crystals that point to it. There's also a tassel attached to the end of the hilt. : ''Shikai Special Ability: ''In its Shikai, Tei is able to produce the four elements for for techniques by absorbing Ren's reiatsu on the crystal on the handle. *Suiryuu Shōrai- Holding the blade on his side, Ren slashes upwards, releasing water in front of him that creates a reflection of him on the surface that distracts opponents. It works better when used with shunpo. *Doryuu Shōrai- Stabbing the sword on the ground, Ren slashes upwards, sending a wave of earthen debris at the opponent with knockout force. *Kashin Shōrai- Holding the blade horizontally and running his palm through the center of the blade, the blade gets coated with flames as he then slashes to send a wave of fireballs at the opponent. *Fukka Shōrai- Holding the sword vertically and pointing down, Ren runs his index and middle finger on the center of the blade to create a barrier of wind to protect himself from attacks. *'Bankai:' Sōdaitei Kaikishoku (壮大帝皆既食, Grand Emperor Total Eclipse): To activate the Bankai, Ren must recite an incantation for it while he is still inexperience. "The sun turns, the moon spin, yet the earth styles still. All of existence spiral unto its self, faster and faster, turning sharply, banking deeply. Till the point that everything that we may see if an endless blur, components lost, energy remains. In the end nothing and everything devours its self in an endless cycle. This is discord. This is harmony. This is power. Bow before it. Bankai! Sōdaina Shourai Kaikishoku!" By calling his Bankai, Ren's sword transforms into a long double edged sword with the same sun and moon symbol that his Zanpakutō's spirit's staff has on the handle of the sword, and the tassel is gone. Along with that, Ren's outfit also goes through a transformation. He now wears a full body suit; complete with a vest with a unique pattern, black pants, white cloth-like armor with red straps on his arms and legs, and a cape-like robe that has a symbol on it. :''Bankai Special Ability: ''In this state, Ren gains power over several new elements along with his previous ones that are able to be used differently. The powers are no longer used by the crystals from his Bankai, but the sun and moon crests on his sword. The techniques cannot be used during the period of sunrise or sunset. While Ren is still inexperienced with the Bankai, to activate the techniques of his Bankai, he must recite the incantations of the elements before calling out which technique to use. As he grows in skill, he can activate Bankai and the techniques without the incantations.